


No Complaints

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: With Finn, Rose and Poe away on missions, Rey realized that she's gotten quite fond of her friends. In a base full of people, she felt quite lonely without them. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait too long for them to get back.





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 25 Days of Damerey

The shower was great. Rey felt a bit guilty for staying under the steady spray of warm water longer than she really needed to, but it felt wonderfully good to her tired muscles. As she had in the past two weeks, she spent most of the day doing a hodge podge of tasks that ranged from meditating, pouring over the ancient Jedi texts (until Threepio was needed somewhere else), working out in the gym and, in general, trying to stay out of everyone’s way while at the same time trying to be helpful.

She sighed as she put on a fresh set of clothes. She kept her hair down, it’ll dry soon enough in the temperate air that blanketed the planet where their base was. It was still a bit too early to head out for dinner, but as she had the past few days, she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. Usually, she would hang out with Finn or Poe or Rose, or work on the Falcon, but Finn and Poe had taken the Falcon (and Chewie) on a mission for the General, and Rose was also off planet with Kaydel to buy some needed supplies for the maintenance bay.

She hated to admit it, but in the few months that she had known them, she had grown quite fond of them. It was something that surprised her – she thought that after all her years in solitude, it would’ve been harder to be around people, to let people in. But it wasn’t hard at all. At first, she only really felt comfortable around Finn, but with him constantly hovering over the still recovering Rose, she found herself spending more time with Poe, the only other person on the ship who also seemed to be without his usual people around him. While he hardly had any physical injury, he was obviously one of the walking wounded, and over time, she saw that there was more to his light-hearted quip to them being torture buddies. Just as they had been getting comfortable around each other, Poe had to go to answer his squadron’s distress call. Rose was better then, and with Poe’s absence, Rey spent more time with her and Finn, and she saw just how different her friendship with Finn was to his friendship with Rose. However, that did not make it any harder for Rey to be friends with Rose, a kind of friendship that itself was different from her friendships with Finn and with Poe.

She found her friendship with Poe quite confusing. He was perhaps the only person she already knew about by the time she met him, having heard from BB-8 and Finn about him. She was also astonished that he already knew things about her, likely disclosed by their two common friends. It gave them a sense of familiarity around each other, and she could honestly say that because of this, he was the only person she trusted right from the start. He was the only one she spoke to of her ordeals with the previous and the current Supreme Leaders of the First Order, and she found it oddly comforting that she didn’t have to describe or explain to him what happened – having gone through the same thing, he already knew. Somehow, they learned to just be there for each other for days when the pain just gets a bit too much. They would silently just sit together, not bothering with words, finding the other’s presence enough to make things a tad bit better. One day, one particularly bad day for her, she laid her head on his shoulder and he simply let her for as long as she wanted, without any comments or unsolicited advice. Another time, when she felt more than the usual anguish from him, she reached out to grasp his hand and held it until he calmed down. It was like they both knew what the other needed.

What made it confusing for her were the times when there was something definitely different between them. She often felt an almost overpowering draw to him, not to comfort him, but simply to just be close to him or to feel his touch. Around other people, she feels much less anxious when he’s close by. She doesn’t know if he feels it too, but she did notice he always tended to sit or stand close to her when they’re together, especially when they’re alone. It baffled her that she doesn’t mind a bit; if anything, she quite prefers it, and maybe he does, as well. She doesn’t feel anything remotely close to that with anyone else.

Admittedly, she very much felt his absence whenever he was deployed to some mission. But, Finn or Rose had always been around, and it made it less difficult for her. So when all three were suddenly not around, Rey found herself a bit lost. At first, she thought it shouldn’t be a problem, because after all, she spent majority of her life on her own. It was different on base though, because she didn’t need to fight for survival and she always had people around her. She felt like she was always walking on eggshells around other people, even if they were accommodating and going out of their way to make her feel welcomed. After a week of trying, she started to get into her routine of doing things on her own, and she had to admit, without her friends, even if she was in a base full of well-meaning people, she was quite lonely.

The knock on her door about an hour later was unexpected but not unwelcomed, when she saw who it was on the other side of the door. Finn looked tired but he was grinning. Poe was still at debrief with the General, but as what often happens after a successful mission, there was a small celebration among friends of those who returned.

As much as she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with her friends, Rey was not too keen with the prospect of having to mingle with everyone else – she still found large groups of people quite stressful, even if they were people she knew. Knowing her as well as he did, Finn noticed her hesitancy, so he quickly added, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’ll be there, Poe will be there.” That sealed the deal.

An hour later, Rey was on a couch in the rec room, sandwiched between Finn and Poe. Finn was particularly jovial tonight, his constant movements as he recounted their adventures jostling her towards Poe, who was uncharacteristically the more subdued one. It wasn’t long before she found herself pressed against Poe’s side, his arm wedged between her back and the back of the couch, her hip and thigh against his. She felt the familiar unseen draw towards Poe again, and he seemed to be feeling it as well.

“So, what have you been up to while we were away?” Poe asked, in a tone low enough for only her to hear.

“Reading Jedi texts, with Threepio’s help,” she said just as softly.

“You have my commiserations,” he chuckled. “That droid can be insufferable.”

Rey returned his laugh. “I was under the impression that you got along well with that droid.”

“I get along well with _any_ droid,” Poe pointed out. “Even those I find insufferable. Sometimes I think I actually get along better with droids than with people. Present company excluded, of course.” Almost shyly he added, “I missed you.”

Rey didn’t know if it was his words or his tone, or their close proximity, but she felt an almost overwhelming desire for him to hold her. She shifted her position a bit, allowing him to move his arm. As if reading her mind, Poe adjusted his arm until his hand rested lightly on her waist, half-embracing her to himself. He looked at her with a wordless question in his eyes.

She nodded and leaned back against him. She was about to say she missed him, too, but Finn, who was talking to one of the other pilots, suddenly turned to them with unmistakable joy on his face. “Rose is back!” he exclaimed, too caught up with his glee to give notice to his friends’ cozy positions. “They’re just breaking atmo. I’m going to the hangar!”

Rey’s eyes lit up, but as much as she was looking forward to seeing Rose again, she didn't want to peel herself away from Poe. Finn seemed to notice just then how Rey had sidled up against Poe, with his arm around her. “Stay right there,” Finn raised a hand as if to stop either of them from moving. “I’m going to the hangar, you both stay right there! Don’t go!”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Poe remarked, watching in amusement as Finn jumped up and sprinted out of the room. For a few moments they sat in silence, content to just be close to each other and listen to the conversations around them. Eventually, Poe started talking again, speaking in a hushed tone about how their mission went, making Rey laugh with the comical way he described their misadventures. She filled him in of what happened on base while they were away, not that there was much to tell, but he seemed interested however mundane it seemed.

After a while, people started to leave, some to report for night duty, most to retreat to their quarters. Those passing close to them gave them a knowing look, but both were lost in their own bubble to notice. Soon, only a handful of people remained, and Rey noticed that Poe was pausing more frequently to yawn.

“How much longer do you think before he comes back?” Rey finally asked when Poe paused yet again to yawn. As much as she wanted to stay by his side like this, her eyes were also getting heavy.

“Finn? Honestly, I think he’s forgotten about us, I don’t think he’s coming back,” Poe replied. “You should have heard him harp on and on about how he missed Rose.”

“So can we go?” Rey twisted a bit to have a better look at him. “Not that I don’t like sitting with you like this, but you obviously need to sleep. I’m getting sleepy, too.”

“I was just waiting for you to say when,” Poe yawned again. “I like this, too, but I’m afraid I won’t be conscious for much longer.”

She reluctantly removed herself from his side and got on her feet. Poe followed suit, yawning yet again as he held out a hand to her. “Walk you to your room?”

She nodded and took his hand. “What’s this?” she asked as they walked hand in hand. “You never used to hold my hand when we walk.”

“And you never used to sit that close to me,” Poe pointed out, deliberately walking slow.

“You had your arm around me,” Rey reminded him, matching his pace. Tired as she was, she wished her quarters were on the other side of the base. The rec room was only a few corridors away from the wing where her room was. She didn’t let go of his hand.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Poe said, unable to hide the uncertainty that suddenly gripped him. “Wasn’t it?”

She nodded. “I missed you, too.” She looked at him timidly. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Poe grinned, her words banishing his uncertainties. He squeezed her hand, and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. All too soon, they were at the door to her quarters. They stood staring at each other wordlessly, until the silence started becoming a bit too much. Poe finally spoke up. “So, I guess, this is good night.”

Rey found herself not wanting to move away from Poe, not when in the last few hours, just being with him erased all the loneliness she found herself battling since they left. He seemed to not want to move away as well, and even though he said he missed her, she thought it would be too indulgent on her part to assume that someone like him should miss her as much as she did him. She looked at him, weariness evident on his face, but his gaze was soft as his eyes met hers. She felt the invisible draw again, much stronger now than it was in the rec room. “I guess it is,” she whispered, wishing he could stay with her a bit longer. As she moved to step away from him, she made the mistake of looking up to his eyes. “Is it…will you…can you stay? With me?” she blurted out, unsure if what she asked was socially acceptable or not, but she was never one to care for such things.

Poe’s sharp intake of breath told her she probably just made a big error, so she braced herself for the let down. She couldn’t read the expression on his face, it was like he was fighting an inner battle, and when he continued not to say anything, she decided to give him a way out. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No, I mean, yes,” Poe finally spoke up. “Yes, I’d love to stay with you. If you want me to, I’ll stay.”

She couldn’t hold back her smile. “I’d like you to.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Rey said with certainty. She keyed the access code to her quarters. “I guess I just didn’t realize how much I missed being with you until tonight.”

“I know,” Poe agreed. “I really missed you, too. I have to warn you though. You might not get much sleep tonight.”

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow, but gave his hand a gentle tug as she entered her room. He followed her without resistance.

“When I’m tired like this, I snore. Loudly.”

Rey snorted as the door slid close behind Poe. “I used to sleep in the Falcon, remember? And I sleep through Chewie’s racket.”

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Poe said as he followed Rey to her bunk. He settled beside her after removing his boots. For the second time that night, Rey edged closer to him, sighing as he pulled her close. She returned his embraced, feeling comfortable and secure in his arms. “No complaints from me,” she said sleepily.

“Goodnight again,” Poe murmured, his lips brushing the top of her head. Sleep was becoming harder to refuse, and soon, his breathing evened out. Rey sighed in contentment again, making his arms reflexively tighten around her. “No complaints,” she whispered as sleep began to grip her. “No complaints at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started late, so most of the entries will probably be a tad late. Other WIP will be in the backburner for now.


End file.
